DE 298 23 594 U1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device for securing a wheel nut on a wheel hub of a motor vehicle, in particular a wheel nut of a center lock on a motor vehicle wheel, wherein a locking pin is held in a longitudinally displaceable manner in a cylindrical sleeve subject to loading by a spring in the axle stub of a wheel hub, and the sleeve can be adjusted from a retaining position of the wheel nut into an unlocking position by means of an assembly tool.